


Strangers in the Night

by kuvirasgf



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Catra, CEO Glimmer, F/F, gala - Freeform, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuvirasgf/pseuds/kuvirasgf
Summary: Adora didn't know what to expect when attending Glimmers annual gala, but it sure wasn't a certain short haired woman rocking a suit.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Strangers in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspo for this one shot while listening to "Strangers In The Night" by Frank Sinatra! This is my first time writing a fic in like 4 years so PLEASE give me feedback. I may make this into a series if you all enjoy it. I also have some other ideas floating around so keep a lookout for those. Anyways enjoy!

Being best friends with the CEO of Brightmoon Co. had its ups and downs. The ups being traveling the world, movie nights in Glimmers private theater, and many other things Adora tended to enjoy. The downs being the formal events and galas she was forced to attend. It wasn’t that she hated dressing up, she just didn’t enjoy the fact that she never knew anyone besides her best friend and Bow, Glimmers boyfriend, and how Glimmer always was occupied talking to sponsors and other business men and women, meaning Adora was usually left to linger in a corner by herself.

“Come on Adora, I won’t leave you alone tonight I promise”, which was what Glimmer said earlier while they were getting ready.

“You said that last time.” Adora muttered as Glimmer just rolled her eyes and did the finishing touches on her makeup. Bow chuckled in the corner.

Turns out Glimmer did not keep her promise. As soon as the trio entered the gala, Glimmer was swept away. Bow shot Adora an apologetic look and mouthed “sorry” as he followed his girlfriend and the mob of business owners dying to get a chance to talk to the most successful CEO in the city.

Adora sighed and made her way to a secluded corner, grabbing a glass of champagne on her way over. As she stood in the corner, she recognized some of the people here, Mermista and her fiancée Seahawk bickering about something at the hors d’oeuvres table. Scorpia and Perfuma, the two bodyguards who definitely had some sort of thing going on based on the quick glances and small smiles shot at each other. 

That was one thing Adora did enjoy about these events, being able to people watch. She did not think it was creepy, although Glimmer had told her before that it was a bit odd, but Adora just shrugged it off. She stood there a bit longer, nursing her drink and continuing to observe the people around her, until she saw someone that caught her eye.

And damn she was attractive. And she was walking right towards Adora.

Short brown hair swept above her eyes, and as she got closer Adora realized her eyes were different colors. She wore a maroon suit that paired well with her tan skin and black dress shoes. The suit hugged her body in all the right places, leaving Adora with a dry throat.

“Fuck.” Adora mumbled.

Adora swallowed the rest of her drink as the woman approached her, a small smile on her face as she leaned against the wall Adora was standing next to, looking her up and down.

“Can I help you?” Adora questioned, feeling her face burn under the womans gaze.

The woman grinned, noticing the faint blush across the blondes face, and stuck out her hand.

“Name’s Catra.”

“Adora.” The blond said as she shook Catras hand. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Catra laughed softly. It sounded like music to Adoras ears.

“Am I not allowed to socialize with a beautiful woman?” Catra jests. “Thought you could use some company; I can go if you would like though.”

“No! No, I apologize if that came out rude, I’m just not used to people talking to me at these kinds of events.” She admits.

“Well now you have me!” Catra beams, moving closer. “How could anyone not want to talk to you?”

Adora shrugs. Truth is people had tried talking to her before, but Adora just wasn’t that interested in them. This was different though, there was a certain appeal to Catra that Adora just couldn’t ignore. 

“What brings you to the gala tonight?” Adora asks.

“I’m the bodyguard for the Horde Co. CEO.” Catra states, playing with one of the buttons on her suit that Adora just couldn’t get enough of.

“Shouldn’t you be like, with her then? You know to make sure nothing happens.” Adora says.

Catra snorts. “Ha, I don’t really care what happens, she’s a terrible boss. Plus, Kyle her other guard is with her.”

Adora frowns, not quite understanding why Catra wouldn’t want to protect somebody, even if they were a horrible boss. Either Catra doesn’t see her frown or pretends she didn’t see it as she turns away, placing her back against the wall. The two stood there in silence for a moment before Catra excused herself to go to the restroom.

Adora uses the time while Catra was away to think about the other woman. She had only known her for maybe 10 minutes, yet she was already strangely attracted to her. The way she had smiled at Adora, the way she made her blush, which almost never happened, was addicting to the blond and she couldn’t help but crave for more of her. 

She jumped when Catra pulled her out of her thoughts with a touch on the shoulder, giving her a small glare for startling her like that.

“Sorry,” Catra grinned, “Has anyone told you that dress looks absolutely incredible on you?” 

Adora, once again, blushed as she looked down at what she was wearing. Glimmer had helped her pick out a knee length red dress that showed of her broad shoulders with a cream-colored belt as an accessory to go around her waist. She had to admit, she did look pretty hot in it, and with the way Catra was looking at her, she could tell the short haired woman agreed.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Adora said, pleased with the way Catras face turned red once she was caught staring.

Catra put an arm around Adoras shoulder. “It’s not the dress I like, it’s what’s underneath.” She whispered into Adoras ear.

Adora chuckled, “You don’t even really know me yet, and here you are saying the boldest things. What happens if I don’t like you?”

Catra turned and looked at her, pausing to think about her next words before smiling and saying, “Then let me get to know you, I’m free next weekend let me take you on a proper date and then we can see how you like me.”

Adora smiled, before pulling her phone out of the clutch she was carrying, and handing it to Catra so she could put her number in. “It’s a date.”

Catra handed Adora her phone back just as a slow song started to play. She looked at Adora and smiled, holding out her hand. “May I have this dance m’lady?”

Adora took her hand and let the shorter woman lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Catra wrapped her arms around the blonds waist and Adora wrapped hers around the others neck. As they started to sway back and forth to the music, Adora had the craziest thought. She could see herself falling in love with Catra. She could picture living with her, creating a life with her. The thought was absurd, yet Adora still smiled at it.

Though they were both strangers, Adora knew that love could work in mysterious ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
